


3.	24小时

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	3.	24小时

8月，斯大林格勒战场的不利战况终于让希特勒意识到了问题的严重，他不得不将先前派往高加索地区的第四装甲集团军调回B集团军群。有了这支力量的加入，原本就岌岌可危的苏联防御战线带着摧枯拉朽之势迅速崩溃。8月1日苏军51集团军防线被突破，蒙特纳亚沦陷；3日，科杰尔尼坷沃沦陷；5日，苏军64集团军的防线也被突破。  
然而苏军的反抗将第四装甲师挡在了阿伯加涅罗沃地区，使其不得前进转入守势。苏联为此付出的代价便是堆积成山的士兵尸体。

那些刚被运到前线的士兵，平均存活时间不足24小时，军官则只有72小时。

纳纳巴在一个寒颤中醒来，凌晨的冰冷空气从瞭望口的缝隙中吹进来，让人明显的感觉到秋季的到来。他不知道这是从7月中旬开战以来，自己度过的第几个24小时，他觉得没必要计算，没人知道是否能活到下一个24小时。每一天对他来说都像被放慢延长了好几倍，蜷缩在坦克狭小的金属装甲之中，被铺天盖地的轰炸声和电流频率撞击着耳鼓和大脑，这样的日子除了地狱他找不到第二个形容。  
然而，铁皮装甲之中并不是个令人厌恶的地方，他甚至觉得不想离开这里。  
格鲁伽下士是装填手兼坦克的机械师，他是个每天都喝的醉醺醺的酒鬼，虽然总说些没品的笑话，但他装填炮弹的速度可谓一流，他说就算大炮是连射，他也能搞定那些可爱的弹头。炮手是个叫做莱妮的黑发美女，纳纳巴觉得她甚至比那些招贴画上的明星还要好看。莱妮是第四坦克军团里唯一的女人，也是最厉害的炮手之一，和之前坐在她位置的炮手一样厉害，那个被流弹杀死的前炮手是她的未婚夫。亨宁一等兵是年龄和纳纳巴最为接近的一个，他是这辆坦克的驾驶员，一个温和腼腆的人，如果不算他喜欢用坦克撞毁石墙并从上面碾轧过去的习惯的话。  
外面的天还没有完全变亮，纳纳巴借着从顶盖射下的昏暗天光，看到了睡在不远处的米克中士——也是这台坦克的车长。纳纳巴不知道该对他怎么评价，米克不到三十岁，是个英俊而高大的年轻人，也是第四坦克军团击毁敌军坦克最高记录的保持者。纳纳巴端详着男人安静的睡脸，心里想着和他在同一辆坦克上，无论多久都没问题。  
他不知道这种心情到底该算作什么，也许是之前米克指挥23军坦克队合力击退德军装甲部队时的身影让纳纳巴无比崇拜，也许是那时他从谢尔盖手下救了自己让他心存感激，亦或是……他只是单纯的觉得米克的侧脸很好看。他修长健壮的身材，他柔软的褐色头发，还有暖绿如湖水的眼睛，纳纳巴不敢说自己对他有多么的喜爱，因为那是连话语也不足以表达的程度，说出来就会吓到他的程度。  
所以他只是在信纸上写下来，记录下他们共同度过的每一个24小时，却不敢吐露任何一个关于爱慕的词汇。

“真高兴撤过顿河之后，我们还剩下不少人。”第四坦克集团军的司令官克琉乔靳少将在工厂二层的平台上环视了一下面前的四十几个坦克车长。“第一坦克集团军活下来的人可没有我们这么多。”  
“如果不是被自己的炮弹炸死，我们还能再多一些人。”谢尔盖靠在墙角哼了一声，“配备无线电，结果炸弹落在顶盖上也没得到通知，我们都变成烤箱了也没人说一声。”  
“还是有通知的，在炸弹落地前。”另一个车长笑了起来。“爆炸的声音太大你没听到电报声而已。”  
克琉乔靳无视了两人的嘲讽，“昨天朱可夫元帅对旧罗加齐克的反击不太成功，那三个新锐集团军损失了四分之一的人，不过斯大林同志命令我们继续冲击夺回阵地。今天午后要开始第二轮进攻。你们作为先锋先开过去，在这里给那些步军部队做炮火掩护。”他在地图上划出一片区域。  
“也许我们应该更向前一些。”一旁沉默了许久的米克开口说道，“德国人的步兵、炮兵和空军的轰炸配合让他们的远程推进方式很难防御。如果我们能直接冲到他们面前，就可以让炮兵和轰炸机无法工作。”  
“没错，德国人不会对自己人开炮丢炸弹的。”谢尔盖在人群后大喊。“我可不想被自家人炸死。”  
少将犹豫了一下，“可以试试看，把战线向前推进一公里！半小时后出发！”  
车长们纷纷离开工厂回到自己的坦克上，米克在抓着炮筒爬上去之前被一个上了岁数的车长叫住。  
“怎么？塞洛夫？”  
“米克，你有没有闻出点什么？”   
“如果你指的是你午饭吃了什么，我想我们是一样的。”  
“我是说那些德国佬，保卢斯那家伙之前的攻势可没这么有效。从上个月19号他们攻击北面的特列赫奥斯特洛卡亚开始，三天就突破了维尔加和波斯科瓦特卡的防线渡过运河，这个月月初就把我们62集团军和斯大林格勒方面军彻底割裂了。我觉得他们最近换了新的指挥官。”  
“嗯，是个不要命的家伙呢。”米克靠在炮管上点了支烟。“搞不好今天下午就能碰到他。”  
“所以，试试把他干掉吧？你这家伙一向运气好的让人嫉妒。”  
“如果那家伙不怕被炮灰弄脏制服跑到前线的话。”  
“去集合区。”米克滑进炮塔后对亨宁说。“今天要跟德国人跳个贴面舞了。”

下午的反攻战持续了将近六个小时，深入敌军腹地的坦克的确让大部分的炮兵束手无策，轰炸机也只能越过苏军的坦克对更为后方的地方进行轰炸。然而装备的不足和人员缺陷还是让朱可夫下达了撤退的指令。  
“中士！我们要撤退了！”纳纳巴在机枪扫射声中冲着炮塔上的米克大喊。  
“亨宁，后退！”米克在给机枪装填子弹的空隙下令，“……等等！”青年突然叫停了开始转向的坦克，他抓起望远镜向灰褐色的硝烟深处望去。“莱妮，能看到那边的泥墙掩体吗？！11点钟方向，九百五十码。”  
“是的！中卫。”  
“对准那里来一炮！亨宁，保持现在的方向继续后退！”米克丢下望远镜，子弹击打在他身前的装甲外壳上铛铛作响。莱妮转动标尺，炮筒随着坦克缓慢的退进慢慢转向了米克所指的方位。“看来押到宝了，”不远处的一辆德军坦克在发现他们的炮筒转向时，转动炮塔瞄准了这边。  
“纳纳巴，联系旁边那辆车掩护我们！”  
“是！”  
他们后方不远处的坦克上，谢尔盖推开车顶盖钻出头来冲着这边大喊：“你他妈的好自为之！就两分钟！”  
三辆坦克同时转动着炮筒，车中再也没有人说话，只能听到子弹连续敲打在车身外的尖锐响声。  
“轰！”“轰！”德军和莱妮相继开火，德军的炮弹重击在他们右侧车身，让莱妮的弹着点微微偏离了目标，在泥墙前方激起一片扬尘。  
“中士！上面命令我们立即撤退！”  
“再来一发！”米克拿着望远镜吼道。  
“轰！”紧接着是谢尔盖的坦克开炮，炮弹撞击在德军坦克的装甲上，并未造成什么伤害，不过谢天谢地，那辆坦克的瞄准目标改为了他们身后。  
“轰！”“轰！”紧接着又是相继的开火。远处的泥墙在爆炸声中轰然倒塌，而谢尔盖的坦克也被击中前部，整个炮塔被炸飞了出去。  
“干！”米克调转机枪对准那辆德军坦克开火，亨宁以最快速度加速向后撤退，炮弹在他们周围不停的爆炸，在离开对方射程后，米克关上了顶盖坐回车里，狭窄的炮塔内部令他不得不微微弓起后背，样子显得有些狼狈。  
“他……他们都死了吗？”纳纳巴从观察窗中看着谢尔盖的坦克从视野中消失。  
“炮塔都飞了，除非他是铁块做的。”瘫软在座椅上的格鲁伽拧开酒瓶喝了一口，“不过下层的两个人也许还活着……”  
“嗯，得把他们弄回来。”米克扒在小窗口上看了一眼，隐约看到有人从坦克下面的逃生出口爬了出来。他叫亨宁将坦克停在最近的一处坍塌掩体之后，从车顶爬了出去。  
“米克！”  
“没事！我会等到休战再过去的，你们在这里等着。”  
“开什么玩笑！”格鲁伽抓起身边的步枪紧跟着钻了出去，随后是纳纳巴。作为炮手和驾驶员的莱妮和亨宁只得紧张的从小窗里望着他们。  
米克卧倒在地面横七竖八的尸体中间，两颗子弹呼啸着从他头顶飞了过去，他慢慢的匍匐前进，然后翻下最近的一条战壕里。距离谢尔盖的坦克还有不到二百米，那两个幸存的士兵正躲在坦克之下，向对方的阵营射击，几个德军惨叫着倒在地上。  
因为红军方面的高压政策，无论是被俘还是从战场逃走，等待他们的只有死路一条。米克清晰的记得，三天前的那次战斗，由于德军的火力太猛，那些新到的步兵冲不到一半就会被打死，他们开始后退并向阵地的方向逃跑，然而掩体中的排长却下令对逃跑者扫射，于是700人的分队全部死亡——有一半是死在自己人的机枪之下。  
还有那些被俘的士兵，之后逃回己方阵营，也毫无例外的被迅速处决。所以，米克必须将那两个家伙救回来。  
在他探出头去的时候，敌方的机枪扫射突然密集了起来，子弹纷纷打在他面前的战壕上，而那两个坦克下的士兵也被子弹击中惨叫起来。  
“啧。”米克只好退回战壕，他将子弹上膛打算冲过去，格鲁伽和纳纳巴却在这时跳了下来。  
“怪不得他们又开始放枪，你们两个活靶来干嘛？”  
“我想帮你！”纳纳巴紧紧抓着枪管喊道，引得格鲁伽笑了起来。“看，菜鸟都在担心你了。”  
“先上膛。”米克头痛的指了指纳纳巴手里的步枪。对方的火力有片刻的停顿，米克率先翻出了掩体，他扛起一具士兵的尸体挡在身前，迅速向前冲了几十米，然后趴倒在前方坦克形成的盲区里躲过一轮扫射，格鲁伽和纳纳巴也跟了上来。他们反复了几次，终于来到了谢尔盖的坦克之下。  
那两个人还活着，但如果不及时止血的话，也活不了多久了。米克把他们拖出来，向对面望去，不远处躺在地上的几个德军也没死，而且，对方似乎彻底停止了开火。  
“苏军，可以听到我说话吗？”对面的敌军里传来了俄语的喊话。“现在停火，我们各自将伤员带回去。”  
“我可不愿意相信那些德国佬。”格鲁伽哼了一声，“等我们一出去就会被扫成塞子的。”  
“不过，目前也没其他办法了，试试看吧。”米克和纳纳巴将两个伤员扶了起来。  
“看运气咯？”格鲁伽躲在坦克后面冲对方大喊：“你们先出来！”  
对方安静了一会儿，然后有三四个德军从坍塌的泥墙掩体后走了出来，慢慢接近了战场的中央——手中没有武器。  
他们在距离坦克十几米的敌方站定，米克等人也从坦克后面绕了出来。德国士兵开始俯身去拉地上的伤员，站在最近处的是一名年轻的德国军官。  
“见鬼，是个少将。给他一枪我们大概能得个二等功。”格鲁伽从纳纳巴肩上接过伤员悻悻地说道。  
“只怕你真那么做了，就没命回去领功了。”德军军官开口回道，用的也是俄文。“别糟蹋别人的诚意。”他的声音不算低沉，带着日耳曼人特有的冷静和克制，用这样的语气说出俄语怎么听都觉得奇怪。  
原本打算直接离开的米克回过头，仔细打量了一下那个军官。身高和自己差不了多少，笔挺的灰蓝色制服没有沾上多少尘土，看来自己之前碰运气的炮击结果并不理想，他的脸上没什么表情，苍白，刻板，像个冰雕一样矗立在那里。然而唯独那双淡蓝色的眼睛，却带着和他本人极不相符的灼热温度，直直的对上米克的视线。  
米克把伤员交给纳纳巴，转身向前那个德国军官走了两步，格鲁伽几乎要把眼珠子瞪出来了，咬牙切齿的挤出几个字，“米克你他妈的别把我们也玩死啊。”而这一举动也让那些德国士兵紧张的围了上来。   
“史密斯少将！小心！”  
米克在他身前站定，高出对方半头的俯视着埃尔文。他轻轻抽动鼻子，嗅到了和那家伙相称的淡薄气味。“我猜，你到这里还不足半个月吧？以后能让你每天洗澡的日子可不多了哦？”  
“确切的说，我到的时候你们还没撤过顿河。”埃尔文没有在脸上表现出惊讶。  
“说不定过两天就是你们滚回顿河那边了，少将。”米克又向前逼近了一些，两个人的胸口几乎贴在了一起。  
“如果你喜欢在口头上占便宜，那请随意。”埃尔文向后退了一步拉开距离，“一周之后，你会在斯大林格勒的市中心见到我，中士。”

TBC.


End file.
